Wolfblood Physiology
153185db60a563cc1c2570f8e2d39b3c.jpg f9d7af05aa2767bcdb81d9d5c92491d1.jpg b90ffae53e496fea2aee7e65c930c320.jpg Pages that connect *The Legendary Wolfblood Tales *Wolfblood Physiology *The Order of the Moon *Book of Wolves / Wolf Bible *Lunar Witch Wolfblood... Aka Beastblood, User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get catgeroized with them quite often. Assocations No... No one can have ALL of these. *Claw Retraction *Contaminant Immunity *Poison Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Invulnerability *Lycanthropic Infection *Regenerative Healing Factor *Weather Adaptation *Wolf Physiology *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Smell *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Environmental Adaptation *Feral Mind *Fur Generation *Predator Instinct *Temperature Regulation Information Wolfout4.gif Wolfout5.gif Wolfout6.gif Wolfout7.gif Wolfout8.gif Wolfout10.gif Wolfout11.gif Though the most common werebeast is a werewolf, werebeasts can be virtually any animal. This all starts...with the father of the wolves, of Lycanthropy. And soon after his children. Onigami Okami was his name. He has paved many a things within the history of man and is still continuing to do so. Onigami Okami was crafted by many supernatural things, mostly based around the wolf and so out of his fathers image. He had respect for wolves and modled his first son out of the beloved animal. However Okami's children are the true creators of the wolf blood. Fenrir, Lyacon, Kurama, and Kuro. Each son had families or offspring that ventured through the worlds as demi gods until there lines had died down with evolution. However... the wolves blood continued to live due to it's ancent godly traces. The Wolf blood within the veins of the decendants of the four son's traced something that is known as ' The Gift 'Wolve fanatics gave it this name. Those born with the wolf blood are the most pure out of there race. The Strongest as well. They are wise and almost nature loving. They are forces of nature... But... When Onigami Okami was defeated and turned into a wolfy demon spirit. He created the curse. The second form of wolf blood. The curse and the gifted are what they were called... The Gifted/Wolfwere The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. The Cursed/ Werewolf User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. The Cursed can pass there curse onto another. Via pushing the cursed ones darkhadou into another being. Which may kill them or turn them into a beast as well. 'Types of WolfBloods/Werewolves' 'Omega' An Omega is the “lone wolf”; existing without a pack and without an Alpha.They have all the werewolf abilities mentioned above but are considered weaker than other types because they are not part of a pack.Werewolves can become Omegas by choice or be forced out of a pack by the Alpha or by circumstance. Position of omega wolf is very difficult. Omega is the lowest in the hierarchical ladder, which entails considerable injustice in the form of numerous everyday expressions of superiority and some form of bullying by other dominant members of the pack, and even from the wolf pups, which have special status in the pack. Occasional biting, forcing omega to lay on the ground, frequent humiliation and other expressions of dominance from the other wolves are the inconveniences that omega wolf must endure during the normal day. He often walk and howl in much lower position than all the others, with tail pulled between his legs. He often has to perform an act of subordination, consisting of laying on his back and weakly whining. Although omega wolf is the least recognized, he is also a very beloved member of the pack. He maintains a pleasant and joyful atmosphere, detract from everyday worries of entire pack, provokes and encourages the games. He is an essential part of the pack, without which it would not work. Omegas are the lowest in the were-canine hierarchy. They are werewolves that have no position in a Pack. Like Betas, their eyes glow blue or yellow. Omegas can be the "lone wolf", one with no Pack. They could have been kicked out of their Pack, they could be the survivor of a Pack's dissolution, or they could be Omegas by their own choice. Also, similarly to real wolf packs, Omegas can be considered the lowest ranked member in a werewolf Pack but are not seen as, or accepted to be, Betas by the Alpha. Omegas are generally the lowest on the werewolf power level, because they are not members of a Pack, and Pack members receive symbiotic skill, power from each other. However, strong-minded, driven werewolves designated as Omegas have displayed mature high-powered feats, depicting they can still retain some skill through alternative means. This doesn't nessacarily mean they are the weakest members of the pack but they are the most indepent of the pack often relying on their own strength rather than their pack. NOTE: The term "omega of the pack" has been used in reference to the lowest ranking member/members of a pack. This does not indicate a drop in actual werewolf status but is instead used as an insult. 'Beta' Betas are members of a pack and, because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas.They do not seem to have any special abilities beyond those mentioned above. The beta wolves are very little known in comparison with clearly defined positions alpha and omega. Their role in the pack is unclear. Beta is hierarchically second in the wolf pack, right after the alpha. He has broadly similar powers and authority, only minimally reduced with respect to more dominant position of alpha wolf. He is allowed to eat together with an alpha wolf, and is recognized as the deputy leader of the pack. If alpha dies or has been injured in any way, his role assumes with the highest probability beta. Beta may has a role of a occasionally pacifier, often trying to defend individual members (such as omega) before more dominant individuals. Furthermore, they may also has occasional role of educators / teachers and caregivers of wolf pups, or wounded members of the pack. Beta maintains and seeks the common good, peace and balanced atmosphere in the pack. He has a relatively stable position. Betas are the standard were-canine. In a Pack, most of the members will be Betas, with the leaders being the Alphas. Their eyes can be either gold or blue while shapeshifted. Werewolves are classified as Betas simply by mutual and accepting association with an Alpha or as an accepted member of a Pack, thus increasing their power. A Beta werewolf can be born to parents who are werewolves. Betas can also be humans who have received an Alpha's Bite. Betas commonly manifest their werewolf side through physical transformations such as claws, fangs, different facial bone structure, and increased hair on the face and body. ( Half wolf form. ) Like Alphas, they are able to fully transform into full wolves or other more monstrous, anthropomorphic shapes. However, this is more difficult for them, because they lack the spark of power an Alpha possesses that supplements the ability to do so. If a Beta were to dissassociate themselves from a Pack in any way, their power or skill would accordingly diminish. They would then be classified as Omegas. NOTE: Both Betas and Omegas will show various skill levels based on experience therefore a direct comparison of power levels is difficult. Omega's and Beta's an only acheive up to the HALF WOLF form. '' '''Alpha An Alpha is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of Werewolf. However A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha by killing an Alpha. Alpha is basically a wolf with the highest responsibility, with the highest decision-making law and all the other powers and authority – he is the leader. “The alpha pair has the greatest amount of social freedom among all the pack members, but they are not “leaders” in the human sense of the term. The alphas do not give the other wolves orders; rather, they simply have the most freedom in choosing where to go, what to do, and when to do it. The rest of the pack usually follows (wolfcountry.net).” Alpha has the task of caring for the general safety of the pack, determine and approve various hierarchical positions of other members. When hunting he can determine the hunted animals and can also stop the hunt itself. He decides on the order of wolves in the feeding ritual, while he always eats first. Alpha is bright, confident and calm. Wears the head and tail high and lifting his leg when urinating, which other wolves never do. In the howling ritual his head is always higher than the others. Any irregularity, such as if other wolf has his head higher then him, is understood as an offense to his authority, which he significantly do not tolerate. He is constantly on the alert and unceasingly watches over the others. Position of alpha male has nothing to do with age, size, strength or aggression. It is determined by the laws, which knows only the wolves themselves. Alpha male and female have reproductive role in the pack. He has a very stable position. Alphas are the top of the were-canine hierarchy. The Alphas are the leaders in a Pack. They are the ones that can create new werewolves with their Bite. An Alpha's eyes glow red when shapeshifted.An Alpha werewolf carries an internal spark of power that supplements their ability to shapeshift, making it easier for them to shift into more powerful shapes, even if they are cursed, as well as their individual strength, physical and supernatural talents. When an Alpha kills a member of their Pack, the victim's power is added to that of the Alpha's; they become stronger, more powerful. There are two declared ways to become an Alpha are: by killing an existing Alpha thus stealing the power, or by being a True Alpha. It is also assumed, but not confirmed that a third method exists: inheriting the position in a Pack by a defined line of succession as well. Bite/Passing on the Curse. The Bite, when used as a proper noun, refers to a bite from an Alpha, which can turn a human into a new Beta werewolf. The Bite has transformed many people within the vast history of earth.By passing there Hadou through the bite is how it works, The Bite requires no act of will by the Alpha to take effect. If, however, the Bite does not take, it will eventually kill the human recipient. The Bite, however, could transform the recipient into some other shapeshifter instead of a Beta, because "Sometimes the shape (you) take reflects the person you are which makes the possiblites almost endless. The Roar An Alpha's roar is how an Alpha asserts their Dominance.It is also used as a supernatural weapon. Using their roar, an Alpha can energize or weaken other canine were-animals; they can force or prevent transformations in other shapeshifters. True Alpha's A True Alpha is a werewolf who becomes an Alpha solely by strength of character and will. True Alphas are rare, only appearing once in a 100 years. A werewolf cannot be a True Alpha if they ever take a life as discussed by others spoken to. Abilites '''''NOTE: The above abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form they appear to possess all of these abilities although there is evidence that the abilities are not always active and must be "turned on" to work. Healing, for instance, can be delayed by choice as long as the werewolf is conscious. *'Pain Transference': Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. *'Memory Transference': Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or erasure. *Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness and, in one case, the onset of an epileptic seizure. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. *Some werewolves have so much mastery over their body that they can inhibit their scent. Making them undetectable to other werewolves. *Werewolves can see all forms of UV lights. Pack SenseEdit ''Basic ''Edit Pack Sense is basically a Hive Mind. Hive mind lets a group of people (most of the time related biologically) "share" the same mind. In some cases one person could take control of another separate body to add to the hive. Like most hive insects like bees and ants, each can work autonomously, though they think the same thing at the same time. In some cases the members of the hive mind have separate brains, mindsets, personalities, and individuality. But both are basically the same, all members work as one, they can all see, hear, and know what the others do. All work as one, each thinks with the same "mind", not as a sum of its parts. Wolfbloods when fighting together in a pack share chi as well, its a formed Synergy thus why they get stronger when they fight with one another. *Can be used to scout out areas being able to see and experience in multiple areas at once. If the subjects have any other powers they act as their own team or unit. *Control several bodies at the same time. *Communicate with a person in the Hive Mind. *Gain powers of the body connected to the Hive Mind. *Increasing the personal powers of one another. *The 5 senses of the Hive Mind are amplified. *Share calculations/problems with everyone connected to the Hive Mind. 'Advanced / Gorger Pack Sense'Edit Users have multiple minds (and/or possibly souls) in a single body due to all of the Wolfbloods they may consume. Like a Hive Mind, each part works autonomously and diligently, but that's where the similarities end. To be short, the user are many eyes viewing the same thing, one mind can see what others do not and correct accordingly and they perform actions with consensus. The user may lack individuality, thus presenting themselves in plural rather than singular. Though with enough progress, the user may be able to gain their own united mind. The user can transfer their mind and memories into a new body while retaining all of their powers and skills, which grants them a variation Immortality. Depending on the user, they may have lifeless, empty bodies for their minds to possess, possessing a comatose/brain-dead person or just possessing someone else. *Information Transferal *Knowledge Absorption for each mind residing in the body. *Hyper Mind with each minds committed to a different tasks. *Shared Vision Soul ImprintingEdit http://dogs-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/File:E9c255d740de0b7b6906c2f03a53893a.jpg Add a photo to this gallery When ever a Wolfblood takes a life of innocense then there soul will imprint on the wolfblood and they will forever see this phantoms of the people whom once lived before said wolfblood took there life.They say they will always see these spirits as they haunt them for all of eternity and so on. They say there is a way to break this imprintion but its not documented anywhere. Even certain villianous souls can imprint on said wolfblood if there concscience is high enough. Perks and Quirks *Becoming a werewolf can heal scars and cure chronic illnesses like asthma, epilepsy or even cancer. *Camera flashes and some video recording devices cause werewolves eyes to glow making them nearly impossible to photograph. They can apparently learn to control this effect. *In the dark, werewolf eyes seem to react to light like a regular canine with eyeshine. *Werewolves cannot become intoxicated by drinking alcohol. It is believed this is due to their enhanced healing ability. *Wolf Eyes: The user’s eyes emit a ray frequency that produces a transparency effect (i.e. x-ray) to visually penetrate solid objects or see within objects. Can be used for medical purposes such as the detection of cancers, tumors, blackened lungs, etc. The skill of perceiving a specific location (i.e. artery) is given by partial reflection of the ray from each specific surface surveyed. The direction of incoming light allows for a positioned focus on the depth of a viewing surface. *Advanced Wolf Eyes: (Meaning Alpha's and up )The user can perceive the world around themselves based solely on the patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. Some users may able to see the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. The entire electromagnetic spectrum or most of it is visible to the user and can "tune" their vision to interpret the various ranges of the energy. They can see radio waves (which includes AM, FM, and TV frequencies), radar, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, power waves, x-rays, gamma rays, and even cosmic rays. They also have limited night-vision and thermo-vision. The user can also see the energy flowing through power lines and technological objects (can tell if they are active or not). They can tell if a radio transmitter is 'on' and if it is sending signals. Forms Human form: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. ''Halfwolf form: ''With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. ''Lycan Form: ''The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Other types *'Hellhound Physiology' *'Inugami Physiology' *'Kitsune Physiology' *'Nguruvilu Physiology' *'Raiju Physiology' *'Tanuki Physiology' *'Werewolf Physiology' *Vaewolf Physiolgy Werewolf / Wolfblood weakness Pure Silver: A werewolf legend purest will always say that a pure silver weapon (dagger, bullet, spear, etc) is the best way to destroy a werewolf. Alchemists and sorcerers throughout the ages have used silver for its magical properties. Some interesting points of pure silver is that is has the highest thermal conductivity - the intensive property of a material which relates its ability to conduct heat. Mirrors are made with silver with a process called silvering. Silver and werewolves also have a common connection - the full moon. The Greeks, Romans, Sumerians, Babylonians, Egyptians, Aztecs, Norse, Native American and just about every other ancient society used silver to build artifacts, coins, talismans, and jewelry ascribed with different powers and significance. ''In the DOW verse, WB's are effected by silver but it does not kill them. It does however stun them. '' Mercury: Now here is where it gets a little tricky. The werewolf legends all say that silver will kill a werewolf. The problem with this is that when these legends were written the metal mercury was thought of as a kind of silver. It was called quicksilver. Mercury can form an ally with silver but it is completely unrelated to silver. Mercury is a relatively poor conductor of heat but is a good conductor of electricity and it can also be used in silvering mirrors. Alchemists often thought of mercury as the first matter from which all metals were formed. It turns out that there could be a mistake in the translation that silver will kill werewolves. It is very possible that the actual metal used to defeat the were-beast was actually mercury. Better carry silver and mercury bullets just to be safe! ''In the DOW verse, WB's are also effected by Mercury. Enough of this can place one into a comatose state which will then leave them vulnerable for a kill. '' AngryBloom: " its called Angry Bloom. The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Is a garden all around the Akagi home, this plant was crafted , made to kill oni's with the powerful poison properties that break down organic flesh into dust. It targets the host on a physical scale. But the very spores of the flower transcend into the core of the Onihoruda and devour the Oni inside along with killing the host on the outside. The flowers also work on normal humans though it takes longer. Onihrouda's are powerless to the plant and can only be cured once entered is to drink there own urine. Due to the properties of the urine it would burn out the poison completely. And it works on Oni's AND Wolfbloods. Wolfsbane- A highly poisonous plant, known to repel these beasts, however, it is said if it touches their skin they will die within seconds. ''However in the DOW verse, it poisons them and if assulted with enough, it can kill them. They have to have the poison extracted immedatily. '' Category:Directory Category:Information Category:Wolfblood Category:Physiology Category:Fantasy Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Beastblood